role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Super Gyaos
Super Gyaos (スーパーギャオス Sūpā Gyaosu) ''are a species of Gyaos used mainly by IForgot but can be used by anyone. Origin Long ago, Gyaos were created by a race called the Atlanteans. They were created to be the perfect lifeforms. But, the asexually reproducing Gyaos quickly bred out of control, and turned on their creators. In a last ditch effort, the Atlanteans created Gamera to stop the Gyaos. Sadly, they were destroyed anyway. Gamera eradicated the Gyaos, but hidden clutches of eggs survived. In the present day, with the mana level depleting due to human activity, this allowed for three Gyaos to suddenly appear on an island archipelago on the coast of Japan. They wiped out entire villages, eating every human being they could find. Ornithologist Mayumi Nagamine and police inspector Osako were sent to the islands to investigate, where they saw the three creatures up close. Together with the JSDF, Nagamine and Osako formulated a plan to lure the Gyaos to the Fukuoka Dome in Fukuoka, using hunks of raw meat laced with tranquilizers. By nightfall, the three Gyaos arrived at the stadium and descended. The stadium lights were activated in order to trap the Gyaos, which had an aversion to light. Two of the Gyaos were sedated and captured, but one escaped. The Gyaos tried to fly over the ocean, but was suddenly swatted into a nearby refinery and destroyed by Gamera, who proceeded towards the Fukuoka Dome. The two Gyaos awakened and used their sonic beams to cut free of the cages restraining them. The Gyaos flew out of the stadium, avoiding Gamera, and retreated. The two Gyaos later attacked a village in the Japanese countryside, but were intercepted by Gamera. Gamera destroyed one of the Gyaos with a fireball, but the other escaped. When Gamera was attacked by the JSDF near Mount Fuji, the surviving Gyaos attacked him with its sonic beam. Gamera was seriously wounded by the JSDF and Gyaos' attacks and was forced to rest underneath the ocean. Gyaos began feeding on wildlife, livestock, and humans and eventually grew into the 85 meter-tall Super Gyaos. Appearance This type of Gyaos has a more streamlined appearance, with larger wings and a longer neck, as well as red eyes after evolving into a Super Gyaos. Its body is primarily reddish brown with red claws. It starts out at around 10 Meters. Constant feeding allows them to grow, and eventually be able to rival Gamera in terms of size. Personality Not much is known about their personality. They have been revealed to be social creatures, but their violence and seemingly constant hunger glares through this. People have tried to raise a Gyaos from an egg before, only for it to eat them outright. Theme Abilities * '''Flight: '''Gyaos can fly at speeds great enough to exit the atmosphere. * '''Sonic Sreech:' Gyaos are able to spit an amazingly precise beam from their mouths, which is created by the Gyaos' supersonic screech, able to resonate at 3 million hertz and slice through flesh. * Durability: '''Gyaos are immensely tough, able to shrug off most attacks and survive orbital reentry. * '''Growth: Gyaos can increase their own biomass by consuming. It is speculated whether or not 85 meters is the final height. * '''Anthropomorphism: '''Can switch from a standing stance to a crawling stance, and vice versa. Trivia * It apparently doesn't need to breathe, since it battled Gamera briefly outside of the earth's atmosphere. * Super Gyaos can be both Male and Female at the same time, reproducing asexually. * Super Gyaos are normally asexual and reproduce by themselves, but a specific member has been shown to spend a lot of time around a certain Harpy Gyaos. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Flying Characters Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Gyaos Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Gamera Kaiju Category:Characters (IForgotIExistedERHURHURHUR) Category:Characters (Anyone) Category:Predators